


December

by NaturalSinner



Category: ChilledChaos - Fandom, Youtubers, ZeRoyalViking - Fandom
Genre: Do Not Know If I'll Continue This, M/M, not sure.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:37:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4721345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaturalSinner/pseuds/NaturalSinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Too lazy to write now... Read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	December

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to write ZeRoyalChaos fanfiction! I only thought about first chapter, so I have no idea what to write after this. That means I do not know when the next chapter will be. (:
> 
> I'm writing this fanfiction at 1 a.m. cuz why the hell not? xD But for some reasons I enjoyed it. As always many mistakes and dumb moments, but I do hope you... readers... shippers will like this. ;)
> 
> I know... I know... my work titles and chapter titles suck.
> 
> Sin passed out.

Ze’s P.O.V…

“Damn it!” I cursed and frustrated closed my eyes. ‘How could my mom do that?! Taking away my video games from me! She’s lucky I’m only 17 which mean she’s always right (that's what mom always told me)… and lucky that I’m fast at forgiving. So I decided to let my mom have my games… For now…’ I sighed still frustrated about this incident. It was winter, which was bad enough. I mean when its winter, I’m always lazy to get up and walk 15 minutes from home to school. ‘Although, it’s a good time to take a walk. I always loved how snow crunched under my shoes.’ From this point I could see my school. I checked my phone to see what time it was. ‘8:25 in a fucking morning?! Come on! I could have at least slept till 10 p.m.’ I didn’t really cared if I was late or not. My teachers would never get mad at me for that… 

‘Now that I think about this it’s been two... months since I’ve last been at school… Yeah… Thankfully my mom knew the director of this school so he gave me permission for few months to stay home. I skipped a lot of lessons, though I was a smart kid so I learned very quickly what I needed. My homeroom teacher always came to my house, giving me notes to learn, so it made things easier. The reason I didn’t go to school was not because of games. No. Games actually help me to get away from reality and forget who I am. This is an awesome thing for the teenage boys like me.’ I was thinking for so long, I didn’t even noticed how I reached school. Then I entered the building, I took of my jacket and started to walk to a second floor. Still in no hurry. 

When I opened my classroom doors everybody looked from their seats at the door. I always hated being in a center of attention so it actually made me blush. Although I swear some girls smiled at me, probably happy to see me. Even some of the guys gave me thumbs up. That was certainly weird. I walked to my seat in a back of a class near the window and sat down. Even teacher was happy to see me. She wrote something down and continued with a lesson. Witch was math. ‘I hate math.’ I looked thru the window, noticing snow slowly falling from the sky. ‘Glad I made it.’ Then, two dudes turned to me smiled and one of them even gave me a math notebook. At the beginning of the notebook, I noticed name “John”.  
“Hey. My name is John. You can use this to copy what you missed and at the end of a lesson give it back to me.” The black haired dude said to me. He seemed kind of nice, not sure about the other one. I sighed and said.  
“It will take more than one lesson to write everything down.”  
“I'm sure John wouldn't mind if you borrowed for a few months!” The other said to me. He got a punch to a shoulder from John Teacher angrily scoffed at us, so both of them turned around, waiting for teacher to continue. Then she did that, both guys looked at me and continued. “Name’s Anthony [GaLm not Chilled!] in case you did not know.” Not-John continued. ‘Actually, this is the first time I heard these names, because even in September I skipped loads of lessons. Thought I went to school like two-or-three weeks and teachers did consider it as a good attendance. If I was at school, Anthony and John probably skipped lessons. So in other words we never met.'  
“My name is Steven. Anyway, thank you for lending me this. It save’s me a lot of trouble.” I was actually not a type to talk much, so it was strange to talk to these dudes, but oddly comforting. They turned around seeing I was not in a mood to talk with them. Though, they didn’t seem to be hurt. I started to write from John’s notebook to mine. I could hardly read any of this, but I didn’t want to bother them with my stupid questions. After 10 minutes, I took a little break and started to think about reason of mine. 

‘Ever since I have gone to school I always ended up having these attacks. Panic attacks. I start to suffocate in class (scaring my teachers to death) or near school, gasping for air for nearly 20 minutes. Then, I feel my heart beat to go faster. And... well... before I know it attacking starts. It’s happening every single day, without a warning. I just start to gasp for air, clutching my chest. Waiting and waiting for this “pain” to go away. It never did. I heard or read somewhere that you need to have friends to help you out to see this thru. The problem is I never had good friends so I suffered till it stopped… This happened as long as I can remember. I do go see doctors from time to time, but every time is the same shit. So what’s the point? My mom was never happy about me not having friends and random panic attacks. So she kicked me out and told me to come back after today’s lessons…’

Suddenly, the class door opened again and closed. In walked a handsome guy, taller than me, maybe even older. Nothing ordinary, but for some reason some of the girls melted right away. Obviously. This dude loved attention he got now so he smirked. He walked near teacher with confidence all around him. Even my math teacher had a hard time saying something to him. Probably because how handsome he was. They talked briefly, then guy flashed her big smile and turned to class.  
“So, my name is Anthony. I’m 18 and… Yeah like any other kid, I hope to be great friends with each and every one of you.” He looked at the teacher and asked. “Teach, where do I sit?” Few classmates giggled, girls talked with one another. Obviously, astonished by Anthony. Well no surprise. He’s like a super star. I bet some of them will want to talk to him when lunch break will begin.  
“Well, you could sit near Steven. He’s near the window.” She pointed to me. ‘Great. Thank you teacher! You practically signed my next panic attack!’ Anthony made his way to where I was sitting and dumped his bag on a table. John and Anthony turned around and greeted this new kid. They talked, but I wasn’t listening to them. ‘Wait a minute. Isn’t it strange for a new kid to come this late to school? I mean it’s a middle of December! Well, I'm in no place to judge him...’ Then Anthony-the-new-kid pocked my hand.  
“Hey, what’s your name?”  
“Steven…” I tried my best to stay calm.  
“Nice to meet you, Steven.” He smiled. For some strange reason, I hated how he said my name. It made me angry, but I didn’t say a word to him about it. “Let’s be best friends!”  
I turned to him like he was insane one. ‘We just met and he wants to be my best friend? Is he stupid?’ I didn’t say anything to him and continued to write down notes. He was unhappy for not getting an answer, so he turned away from me.  
I sighed, lifted my gaze from papers and turned to him. “…Fine.”  
Anthony turned to me with a smile on his face and laughed softly. “Good!” My eyes widened in surprise. ‘…Why the hell is he sparkling?’

After few lessons as I was expecting, Anthony was surrounded by a bunch of classmates. Asking him stupid things. Like: "Do you want to sit with me?" or "Would you like to go see movie with me and my friends?" even "Do you have a girlfriend?" I sighed, uncomfortable in my own seat. I decided to take a little walk, away from this. I left my classroom and decided to go order something in cafeteria. 'The nerve of these people!' Someone tapped my shoulder and I turned around. It was Anthony. "Steven, maybe after school you want to hang out?"  
"I don't know. I have a lot of catching up to do. I skipped loads of lessons. You should probably do the same." I suggested.  
"Look, it's my first day at this school and the last thing I want now is to work on homework. Come onnn! Let's hang out!"  
"I can't. I'm sorry!" It was starting. Panic attack. 'Why is he making me nervous?' "L-look Anthony, I need to go home now."  
"What? We still have like three lessons left. You can't just up and leave." For some strange reason he started to get angry. 'Maybe he noticed something weird?'  
"I have an appointment with doctor." I ran back to my class, took my things and as I was leaving I bumped into Anthony.  
"At least let me walk you there!" He sounded worried.  
"No it's okay. I-I'm good." I was starting to gasp a little louder. "Bye!" I ran away from him...


End file.
